Rawlins County, Kansas
Rawlins County (standard abbreviation: RA) is a county located in the U.S. state of Kansas. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 2,519. The largest city and county seat is Atwood. It was named after Union Civil War General John Aaron Rawlins. Law and government Following amendment to the Kansas Constitution in 1986, the county remained a prohibition, or "dry", county until 2002, when voters approved the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with a 30% food sales requirement. Politics The county is part of the highly Republican Kansas's 1st congressional district. It has favored the Republican candidate for President in each of the last eighteen elections. The last Democrat to carry the county was Franklin D. Roosevelt in 1936, when the GOP standard bearer was Kansas Governor Alf Landon.Geographie Electorale In the last five Presidential elections the Democratic candidate has never received more than 21% of the county's vote.The New York Times electoral map (Zoom in on Kansas) Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.99%) is land and (or 0.01%) is water. Adjacent counties * Hitchcock County, Nebraska (north) * Red Willow County, Nebraska (northeast) * Decatur County (east) * Thomas County (south) * Sherman County (southwest) * Cheyenne County (west) * Dundy County, Nebraska (northwest) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 2,966 people, 1,269 households, and 846 families residing in the county. The population density was 3 people per square mile (1/km²). There were 1,565 housing units at an average density of 2 per square mile (1/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.52% White, 0.30% Black or African American, 0.30% Native American, 0.10% Asian, 0.07% from other races, and 0.71% from two or more races. 0.81% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 1,269 households out of which 27.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.50% were married couples living together, 4.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.30% were non-families. 31.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 17.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.29 and the average family size was 2.88. In the county the population was spread out with 24.00% under the age of 18, 3.80% from 18 to 24, 21.50% from 25 to 44, 25.10% from 45 to 64, and 25.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 45 years. For every 100 females there were 99.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,105, and the median income for a family was $40,074. Males had a median income of $26,719 versus $19,750 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,161. About 7.90% of families and 12.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.00% of those under age 18 and 8.90% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2010): * Atwood, 1,194 (county seat) * McDonald, 160 * Herndon, 129 Townships Rawlins County is divided into ten townships. None of the cities within the county are considered governmentally independent, and all figures for the townships include those of the cities. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Atwood || 03175 || || 1,330 || 74 (192) || 18 (7) || 0 (0) || 0.88% || |- | Center || 12037 || || 363 || 1 (1) || 690 (266) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Driftwood || 18675 || || 84 || 0 (1) || 185 (72) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Herl || 31462 || || 386 || 1 (2) || 491 (190) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Jefferson || 35300 || || 34 || 0 (1) || 124 (48) || 0 (0) || 0.04% || |- | Ludell || 43200 || || 136 || 1 (4) || 92 (35) || 0 (0) || 0.01% || |- | Mirage || 47175 || || 43 || 0 (1) || 185 (71) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Rocewood || 60362 || || 448 || 1 (2) || 742 (287) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Union || 72275 || || 59 || 1 (1) || 111 (43) || 0 (0) || 0% || |} Education Map of Rawlins County (map legend)]] Unified school districts * Rawlins County USD 105 See also References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;Official * Rawlins County ;General county information * Blue Skyways * Area newspaper ;County Level Data * Kansas Statistical Abstract ;Maps * Rawlins County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Rawlins County, Kansas Category:Established in 1873